Sweet Death
by KittyKaren
Summary: A psychotic murderer is trying ti kill five women. Will detective Li succeed in trapping the assassin or will the girls fall in hands of the predator?


**Urthe: Yay! After a long time inactive in the fanfic world I've decided to write a long fanfic! But I still haven't finished my short ones -_-. But no problem! I'll make an update on those later… way later… because I type really slow….**

This story is completely different from others I've written (there's not lots of mushy stuff). As always no magic (for me the magic of CCS was not on the cards but on the characters that made the series totally cute). Lately I've been reading lots of detectives and action books and this one came from my recently found obsession on that sort of things. As always completely OOC (No flames on that please). 

Unlike my other stories this on is going to be really long (I've already filled two notebooks and haven't finished yet) so bare with me I'm a very slow typist plus I have a very popular channel on Aniverse called #Anime_Avalon (Please, Please visit us ^.^ download mIRC and use it to visit the cute norn of the past, for those who don't know that's me!) which I have to take care of.

Now as I always do, this fanfic is dedicated to:

*All the people that read and review. Without you we couldn't improve and better ourselves as writers. Thank you for everything, even the flames

*To the very nice and adorable people at #Anime_Avalon I love you guys!

*To Leo

*To Verthande and Skolde… Wah! I need beta readers… Verthande I need a typist! I'm too slow!****

****

**_Sweet Death_**

**_Chapter one: The deadly bom-boms_**

            Syaoran Li was late at his morning meditation. A few minutes past eight and he sat cross legged in what he called the peace room. His butler stood staring at the figure of his master. Had he fallen asleep? That would be the ultimate sin in meditation, provided there was any sin in that. He didn't meditate thought many times his boss had told him that it would do wonders for him, having to run a household a corporation and a clan. To top things off having a detective for a boss wasn't helping his nerves at all.

            He was serving breakfast on the table along with one of the maids when he heard him rise and go to his room to change from his ceremonial robes. A few minutes later he entered the dining room.

            "Good morning Wei"

            "Good Morning Master?" said the butler in a dry tone

            "Is anything not right?"

            "Why don't you stop this Master Li? We're in Japan and you promised your mother you would find a nice woman to get married with and then return to take over the clan"

            "Will I get my breakfast or do I have to eat the crappy food they give at the precinct?"

"Your breakfast is served and on the table my master" 

            "Have I told you you're the most wonderful butler a man could have?"

            "You'll say the same when I'm dead, buried six feet underground, thanks to the worries you give me" He said "I should call your mother and tell her about your behavior!"

"You should. Then I will go and find a butler that obeys me and doesn't worry so much."

"Ooh, A solution to one problem!"

Syaoran laughed, finished eating and rose from the table "It was delicious Wei, but I must go now"

"To violence, death and murder. Oh heavens! Another day of worry!"

"Please Wei; there hasn't been any violence since the death of those two kids a year ago. I wouldn't be surprised if they closed the Tomoeda police department. Then I should become nothing else but a policeman that admonishes rich kids who sniff cocaine behind their parents back, or just waste my days looking for a wife that will replace you".

"That wouldn't make me unhappy"

            Would it make him unhappy? As he drove through the center of Tomoeda he thought about that. He had been in charge of the tiny homicide department for two years. It was the ultimate crime, the hideous mark of the devil that had scarred mankind ever since Cain had raised his arm against his brother, though that was a western myth.

            FLASHBACK

            "Why do men murder Wei?" he had asked his butler during the funeral of his father

            Wei looked at the young boy and lowered himself to his level "Because they lose themselves somewhere and in that way, they lose the rest of mankind"

            "That's a weird answer Wei. You only confused me with those" answered the 6 year old boy

            END OF FLASHBACK

Yes, he was confused as a kid, but he was more confused as a man. He reached the police station, parked and went upstairs. Why was he a police detective? He was one of the richest man in China, had a law and an economics degree, yet he was stuck in the city doing a job he couldn't live without, for it filled him like nothing else, yes there was a void, but his job managed to keep him busy.

            In his office the other half of the homicide department Yoshiro Tashibana was at his desk reading a newspaper

            "It's a quiet day for us Li-kun. On the other hand, the other precinct has almost 8 homicides. Tomoeda has been blessed my friend!"

            "I don't envy the other precinct Tachibana-kun. I really don't"

            "Oh, Captain Midori says he needs to talk to you and to look for him as soon as you come in"

Midori Matsuo was the captain of the Tomoeda Police department. He sat behind the desk and looked sourly at Syaoran. With a fixed expression that indicated nothing whatsoever, he stared at Syaoran, who was thinking that he could count with one hand the times he had seen Midori-san make a grin or simply change expression

"Over at the Tomoeda General, Doctor Namiya has a corpse she wants you to look at. And it's time you and Tashibana moved your butts and gave me a reason of why I have a homicide department!"

"It's not like we haven't done anything boss, we've been on robbery. It's not our fault Tomoeda is so boring!"

"Get out of my face Li, your humor's rotten!"                                                      

As he got out of Midori's office he grinned, He absolutely adored getting his boss started every morning, when he was walking through the corridor, Tashibana caught up with him in the hallway.

"Finish reading your paper Tashibana, I can handle Namiya-san on my own"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he saw Syaoran walking through the doors

Tomoeda was a wonderful city. It wasn't violent, people were friendly and if there were any murders, it was always related with lingering cities and towns, so it wasn't a surprise that the hospital was very near the end of the city. Doctor Ami Namiya was a part time medical examiner. An attractive young woman, with lots of sex appeal. To top things off she had the brains to go with such a pretty package. As he entered the morgue, she greeted Syaoran with a cold stare.

"Do you know it's very impolite to keep a woman waiting Li-san? Do you know how long I've been here waiting? It's fifteen minutes past eleven!"

"I came as soon as I was informed"

"It wasn't soon enough! Tell me Li-san… am I a cop? Because the last time I checked I was a medical examiner"

"No Namiya-san you're not a cop yet"

"But I get to turn up murder" She said sitting on a chair and crossing her legs "only the gods know how much murderers you got roaming free in the city because you donut-for-brains detectives can't see an inch beyond your nose"

"We do the best we can"

"Yeah, right and I am a blonde, a dumb one at that" She said sarcastically "look at my fake boobs"

"What have you got Ami?"

"Oh, so we're back at first names, eh? So you wouldn't mind if I called you Syaoran?

He ignored her flirting "Mostly we're told about murder. It's really new in Tomoeda"

"Oh please. You're the chief of the homicide department of this town, at least that's what they call that shabby office of yours". She got up from her chair and walked across the morgue to the refrigerated holding cabinet and pulled one of the drawers "Take a look at this"

Syaoran walked to the cabinet and looked at the lifeless face of a woman. Her hair was black and her features were good. She had a dark tone of skin and looked wistful, as if pleading for the years of life that had been taken away from her

"Her name Is Ryanako Karenu" said Ami "Twenty-one, admitted to TGH the night before with a severe case of food poisoning. She died in the middle of the night. Botulism"

Syaoran nodded "I've got the report"

"Did the report tell you that eight hours before being interned in the hospital she had eaten a box of chocolates and nothing else?"

"It was mentioned… I think"

"Oh you think?" Ami replied sarcastically "She ate the chocolate and died, but you defenders of the law saw nothing wrong in that – nothing strange in getting botulism from a chocolate?"

"Now Ami, normally I tend to adore your wit and irony. I was waiting for your autopsy report but people do die of food poisoning"

"Not from chocolate"

"Why not from chocolate?" he said "A family has a picnic, someone brings sweets and two hours later the whole family is in the hospital. It has happened"

"But they don't die smartass! Not from botulism"

"I remember fatalities"

"Not from botulism. There are other kinds of food poisoning, but botulism is the rattlesnake of the lot. It grows on putrefying meat and badly canned vegetables. Did you ever pick up a can and find both ends bloated? Throw it away, it could contain botulin. The Bacillus Botulinus will only grow in the absence of air and there is no such thing as an airtight bon-bon. This pretty had enough of the toxin in her to kill a horse. From eating chocolates? I don't think so"

"She's American?"

"No from England"

"Maybe she ate a bad hamburger the meat they use—"

"Could be" said Ami "You're getting wiser. Now tell me, if she ate a hamburger, why didn't I find it in her stomach?" She pushed the drawer back into the cabinet "Tell you what, If I had to choose between being bitten by a rattlesnake and swallowing botulin I'd take the rattlesnake any day"

"Is it always fatal?"

Ami nodded "The toxin does it. Death by intoxication"

"Ok Ami. You've been very clever and I salute you. Now are you telling me that this girl was murdered by someone injecting chocolates with botulin and they fed her with those?

"That's right"

"You sure?"

"As sure as I want your ring on my finger"

"Was she married? Did she have kids? Family? Friends?"

"That's upstairs business Koi… I just open them up"

He went upstairs to see the hospital records. Also Syaoran was glad of leaving Ami alone. She was a very smart woman but she had a very big mouth and an even greater libido. He wanted a submissive woman, not someone who would kill him while pleasuring him. 

The hospital records listed no family in Japan. She had come as a tourist. The records listed an address. It belonged to Daidouji Tomoyo, located in the east side of the city or "the elite zone" as his colleagues would call it. There also was a phone number and Syaoran wrote it down.

When he reached the police station, Syaoran filled Chief Midori with the details.

"Who's the kid?"

"It's an English woman. She came to visit some friends in Japan"

"And someone puts together this crazy murder device? Bull! I think Namiya's hormones finally fried her brain!"

"We'll find the chocolate vendor, take away his merchandise and finish this!"

"I don't believe this rotten sweet thing. My wife ate a rotten doughnut once, ended three days in a hospital. Meanwhile Syaoran, why don't you go to the Tomoeda Health Service, check if they have any cases of food poisoning"

Syaoran nodded slowly

"What? You don't agree with me?" said Midori looking at Syaoran "You having one of those hunches of yours?"

"I don't know… I have to talk to this…" He looked for his wallet and retrieved a piece of paper where he had written an address earlier "…Daidouji Tomoyo. She's my only lead"

"Hmmm… the name sounds familiar. Talk to her but don't look for trouble, It will find us soon enough"

In Syaoran's office, Tashibana had finished reading the newspaper and was enjoying a cup of tea

"Perhaps I should wait till you finish your cup of tea" Syaoran suggested "Maybe not! I'm taking you out of this hellhole and throwing you into the world. Go downtown and look for my cousin Meiling. She runs the poison lab for the Tokyo Police department. Tell her you're asking for me"

"What am I asking her?"

"What she has got on recent food poisoning and if a rotten chocolate bon-bon can produce botulism, also get a background. If she says that botulism can't be placed in a chocolate, how did it get there? If the person who ate it, could taste it. Then go to the health service and see what have they got on recent food poisoning"

"You should fill me in Syaoran, I'm lost here"

"I can't yet. Namiya has this dead girl at the TGH. She claims she was murdered by botulin-doped bon-bons. It's crazy"

"Yes it is, but…" 

"The woman is never wrong?"

Tashibana nodded

"I know. That's why I trust her with this"

After Tashibana left, Syaoran called the number the hospital had given him. A young female voice answered the phone.

"moshi-moshi?" said the voice sweetly

"Hai, Is Daidouji Tomoyo-san home?"

"This is her talking"

"I'm detective sergeant Li Syaoran of the Tomoeda Police department, homicide division. I'm calling concerning the death of Ryanako Karenu"

"I just called the hospital and was heading there"

"Are you at your house Daidouji-san?"

"Un"

"Stay there. I need to talk to you. I only need to ask you some routine info"

The Daidouji manor was huge. What surprised him the most was the amount of women who took care of the property. All were dressed in black and seemed to have come out from one of those apocalyptic movies that were so popular nowadays

The house was in the middle of a grand extension of gardens. A modified French Châteaux large enough for 20 or more bedrooms. Also he was more surprised to find out that with all the security she had, the woman that opened the door was Daidouji Tomoyo herself.

She was a very gorgeous woman, with an average height, a lean body and a face whose features were well defined. Her blue-black hair fell in waves and hr eyes were a deep sapphire blue. She wore slacks and a shirt and very little makeup. She regarded Syaoran curiously from the door.

"I'm detective sergeant Li from the Tomoeda Police department" he said showing her his badge "I want to talk to you"

Tomoyo continued looking at him. Then her face lit up with a huge grin. She unhooked the chain "Forgive me, but with so many bodyguards and extra security measures I have to be extra careful. It was easy when Karenu was here to keep me company and my mom is abroad doing some business, So now it's me and my bodyguards" She stood aside letting him enter and them  closed the doors "Can I offer you anything? A drink perhaps?"

"No thanks"

She led the way through the living room, furnished with overstuffed pieces into a library filled with bookshelves and a blue-colored set of chairs. Everything showed great taste but it also showed how the Daidoujis lavished their money. There was an expensive rug on the floor and even more valuable paintings on the walls. She sat in one of the chairs and he sat facing her

"Can you tell me what happened when Ryanako-san got sick?"

"Nothing happened that's what I don't understand. We were going to eat okonomiyakis during dinner but Karen didn't want to eat those she missed western foods"

"Daidouji-san I will have to ask you many questions. I hope you don't mind and that you can spare me a bit of your time"

"I have the time and I don't mind, but… why? I think Karenu-Chan's death was something awful and terrible. She was young and alive and bright but… I bet if she hadn't gone out for those hamburgers"

"We checked her stomach Daidouji-san. There were no hamburgers, just chocolates"

"Chocolates? I don't understand…"

"Daidouji-san, Ryanako Karenu-san died of a kind of food poisoning called botulism. What makes it a police matter is that we must find out where did those chocolates came from"

As the color flushed away from Tomoyo's cheek a long silence took over the room. Then she whispered "Oh heavens… No… It can't be…"

"I'm very sorry Daidouji-san"

She covered her mouth gently with one hand as tears began to well up in her eyes "I'm so sorry… Oh God… I'm so sorry"

"It wasn't your fault, I understand how you feel"

"No you don't understand! I gave her those chocolates!"

"The important thing here Daidouji-san is to find out where you bought those chocolates"

"I didn't buy them" She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the chair

"Can I get you something Daidouji-san? A glass of water perhaps?"

"No, give me a minute… I'll be okay" A moment later she recovered "Go ahead sergeant"

"Now you said you didn't buy the chocolates. Who did? Did someone bring it?"

 "It was delivered"

"Who sent it? Who bought it?"

Tomoyo sighed "I live in this house with my mother completely alone, yet  surrounded by bodyguards and maids. My social life only involves coming and going from my house to the university. I hate to travel with mother who has enough money to keep me bored. A month ago while walking on campus I met a few of my childhood friends and we created a…"

"Created a what?" asked Syaoran

"A… party club. We go around the city checking the places that everyone talks about, discos, coffee houses, you know the party scene. Before we go out we always eat something, but we watch our weight fanatically. The other night while I was waiting for my friends to arrive, the package was delivered. At first I was sure it was one of them who had bought it, but they all denied it. We joked about it. At first we all said to forget it and throw away our cares and just go for it.  But then it turned into a willpower contest and no one touched it. Karenu-chan was getting dressed in her room so she didn't see when the package was delivered. After we came home, the box of sweets was on the table and was about to throw it when Karenu started saying she needed to eat western foods. When she saw that I was going to throw them away she stopped me and asked for the chocolates which I gave to her and after that each one of us went to their respective rooms"

"Tell me Daidouji-san, what happened to the box where the chocolates were?"

"Karenu took the box with the chocolates to her room. During the middle of the night I heard her getting up and going to the kitchen, to dump the box I suppose. Tell me detective… you don't think that whatever bakery those sweets were from isn't spreading this poison all over the place?"

"I doubt that Daidouji-san. About the box, was there anything that was brought to your attention? For example any printing, the name of the bakery perhaps…"

"Well no" She answered. "It was just plain white…"

"Hmmm… can you give me the names of pastry shops around this area?"

Tomoyo gave him the name of four pastry shops which he quickly wrote down. After she finished his cell phone rang

"Li here" he answered

"It's Tashibana. I just finished talking to your cousin… damn you Li! You didn't tell me she was so cute! I had trouble keeping my hands to myself!"

"Well you better keep them if you don't want her to break your fingers faster than lightening Tashibana. Now tell me, what did Meiling tell you?"

"In that moment another phone rang and one of the many manor maids brought it to Tomoyo "Terada-san is on the phone Tomoyo-sama"

"Un. I'll take it in the study. She slowly walked away, bowing politely at Syaoran

"Ok, now tell me"

"You freak me out sometimes Syaoran. You can't get botulin from chocolates, much less from Pujiya chocolates, In case you haven't heard from Pujiya they are a very exclusive franchise which makes the best quality sweets. Also they sell the most expensive candy in Japan."

"I know Pujiya"

"On your pay?"

Syaoran almost forgot he hadn't told anyone about his rich background. In order to not be treated differently he hid his roots from everyone. What would happen if the Tomoeda Police department knew that in that scrawny office they called homicide department they had placed the rich heir of a famous clan in China? That was a question he'd rather not know the answer "I don't buy them you baka! I just know the name" he answered exasperated

"Cool down man! Your cousin Meiling is a strange cookie by the way. Did you know you could die from eating sweet pea seeds, morning glory or potato leaves? Man she's a walking poison encyclopedia… and those legs…I so want those –"

"Hey hey! This is a PG rated story! Let's keep it that way now shall we? Now get to the point"

"I'm getting there! Just saying I was glad she's one of us, so… she gives me the sexiest of smiles and says "So my cute cousin found botulin in a chocolate?" Then she grins as if she discovered the cure to some rare poison and adds "Then tell that idiot we found botulin in an éclair. He will enjoy that since police work in Tomoeda is dull, not to say dead" She then tells me that this lady called Terada Rika gives a piece  of éclairs to her dog, Pujiya éclairs may I add, to a Pekinese. Talk about a waste of money. Anyway, the dog freaks and she takes it to the vet who can't save the pooch. The vet asks for the box of the stuff and Terada-san looks for it quickly, the vet sends the box to your sexy cousin and guess what?"

"The candy is botulin loaded?"

"Correcto Amigo! The complete top layer. Meiling-san says that if the candy produced the botulin it would be the first time in the history of candy and botulin that it ever happened; only that it didn't happen. While in her office, Li Meiling-san shows me how the candy was injected with the venom. There's only one thing that gets me…" 

"What's that?"

"How could you feed such an expensive candy to a pooch?"

Syaoran sweat dropped "It wasn't meant for dogs Tashibana-san ¬¬… did Meiling give you the candy?"

"No she says she needs to run more tests and since our department doesn't have a poison lab she'll give you the test results when you come visit her to the lab, and in her own words it should be as soon as you can"

"Did she get prints?" 

"The vet and Yanagisawa-san's only. They say it's our case and we should do the rest"

"I hope you said thanks" said Syaoran sourly "Where are you heading to the precinct?"

"Was thinking of going over to the Yanagisawa's"

"No need instead go to these four bakeries and check who sells Pujiya candy, and then meet me at this address"

As he ended the call he saw that behind him stood Tomoyo, her face a whiter shade

"This isn't a simple case of food poisoning, is it Li-san?"

"I'm afraid not Daidouji-san"

"Tell me detective Li…. Have you had lunch?"

"No but that isn't important"

"I think it is… We'll be serving it in half an hour, but we can wait till the other detective arrives"

"Thank you but I feel we can't impose on you"

"Yes you can, I'm hungry too, but I'm scared and frightened at what you might have to tell me when your partner arrives, because you have to tell me don't you?"

"We better not wait for Tashibana, he'll be busy… I guess I'll accept your invitation"

After breakfast the doorbell of the manor sounded, and after Syaoran called her attention on it, Tomoyo decided not to open the door on her own again, so when Tashibana touched the doorbell it was hard for her to stay seated in her chair and only watch as one of her maids opened the door for the detective

"Daidouji-san, I need to talk to detective Tashibana in private, as soon as we finish I'll go talk to you" He then extended his hand and gave her a firm handshake "Don't worry, you have nothing to be scared about"

Tomoyo nodded and headed to the kitchen. As she approached the door, one of the maids brought in Tashibana

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk freely" she said and left the room, closing the door behind her

"What have you got for me Tashibana?"

"Nothing"

"Did you push them?"

"Of course I did, but even if the wanted to cooperate, they couldn't they didn't know when the candy was sold. It could've been three hours ago or a year ago"

"I imagined it would be that way"

"Well now that I finished, I've got nothing else to do"

"Don't count the chickens before they hatch Tashibana. I have to talk to Daidouji-san before we go. Poor woman is scared and to tell you the truth… I think she should be"

Syaoran entered the dining room where Tomoyo sat, fidgeting with her plate of food, but not tasting anything. Around the room there were tons of pictures, but strangely Tomoyo didn't appear in any of them

"You like to take pictures Daidouji-san?"

"How did you know I took them?"

"You don't appear in anyone"

"You're very perceptive" she answered

"Are they members of your family?"

"These ones are" she said pointing to a wall behind her "My mother and my cousin. I never met any other members of my family"

"Your father…"

"Never knew who he was. He died shortly after I was born" she said as she pushed her plate of food aside gently "I can't eat…"

"Tomoyo-san, can you tell me about your club party friends?"

"I believe you should give me an explanation first Li-san" she said calmly "It's the least you can do to calm my nerves, Rika-chan called me this morning and…"

            "Wait a minute—This Rika-chan happens to be Terada Rika-san?"

            Tomoyo nodded

            "Is she part of the party club?"

            "Tomoyo nodded in agreement once again "She told me Ping-Ling died from eating candy… I'm sorry detective but you do not die, not from eating candy"

"No you don't"

"So what is going on?"

"Ryanako Karenu died of botulism as you know"

"I've heard it's deadly"

"Yes very. The bacillus produces a deadly toxin. Yes there are many stomach diseases that can be caused by chocolates, but botulism isn't one of them, you see botulism can only be produced if the bacillus Botulinus is in an airtight area and it's always the result of eating putrefied meat or badly canned vegetables"

"I don't get it" said Tomoyo who was listening intently "You told me Karenu-chan died from eating the chocolate I gave her"

"And she did. The chocolates are infected with the botulin toxin. My guess is that the candy was intended for you and your party"

"But you just said the bacillus didn't grow on chocolate…"

"It doesn't. The chocolate was injected with it"

Tomoyo gasped "But… why?"

"That's what I intend to find out. For now I just want you to call your friends and tell them not to eat anything sent or delivered to them, regardless of origin – At least until I speak with them"

In that moment a cell phone rang and Tomoyo acknowledge it at hers. She picked up and spoke slowly and softly. It was one of the members of her party club, Syaoran noticed as she began getting nervous

"Do as I tell you… Onegai… I can't explain on the phone Sakura-chan. Yes… I have a policeman right here in my house… he'll explain everything to us… Yes… it seems it has to do with Karenu's death"

As she continued talking, Syaoran began looking at the pictures that were on the wall of the dinning room. A brown haired woman with green eyes caught his attention. She was smiling happily making the picture alive. She was very pretty…

He saw that after Tomoyo ended the first call, she dialed another phone. She was calling all her friends. The calls followed the pattern of the first one. After they were over, Syaoran took out a notepad and a pen and slowly pushed them towards Tomoyo "Please, I need their name and their addresses Daidouji-san. Also I need a brief description of them, how you met them, how long…"

She didn't answer. She took the notepad and quickly jolted out all the names. Then suddenly as if she had only realized it she said "Is someone trying to kill us? Is that what you're trying to say?" 

"No!" he said sharply "I never said that! I have no idea if it's a horrendous prank or some stupid joke"

"I'm not going to enter hysterics detective. You want me to be frank and open with you. Then you have to be with me too. For all I know you might be convinced I killed Karenu and sent the candy to Rika-chan. After all you only have my word on the pastry being delivered"

"Did you poison Ryanako-san?" Syaoran asked

"Of course not! Don't you believe me?!"

"It's of no consequence if I believe you or not. If it makes you feel better I believe you, but it doesn't help since I must find out who's doing it, whether it you or someone else"

Tomoyo sighed "That's comforting"

"Karenu's death was an accident. That lets you out doesn't it? Had you know that the bon-bons were poisoned you wouldn't have given them to her"

"That makes sense" she said and smiled then she glared at Syaoran "Why didn't you say that before?! ¬¬"

"I want you to help me. If you are not predetermined you'll be able to help me even more. Now about you partners…"

"Well you heard about Sasaki-I mean Terada Rika. There's Yanagisawa Naoko, Mihara Chiharu, Maya Kou and my cousin Sakura Kinomoto"

"Can you give me their ages?"

"We are all 21, except Maya who is 2 or 3 years older than us, I think…"

"I knew all the girls except Maya because we studied together until high school, Sakura and I went abroad to study different careers but we kept contact because we were cousins. But Maya I met six months ago because Sakura introduced me to her. She studied finances in the university where Sakura's father gave archaeology lectures".

"Are you or any of your friends married?" he asked

Tomoyo let out a small laugh and blushed "Well let's see… Maya is divorced, Chiharu has been engaged for six months, Rika has been married for three years, I've been engaged for eight months and Sakura is the only one who hasn't been in a serious relationship. She says she hasn't fallen in love but I think she will… and very soon"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo curiously as she only smiled at him "Any bad relations with anyone?"

"Not for me. As for the other girls you'll have to ask them"

Syaoran closed his notebook and stared at Tomoyo

"Daidouji-san… what if I were to say that I believe all five of you are in danger?"

"I'd believe you" she answered quickly

"Would the others?"

"I bet they would believe you too. If they don't I would convince them!"

"Could you convince them enough for them to be here tonight?"

"Unless they have other plans"

"Even if they do I want them here, all of them"

Tomoyo noticed his determination "At what time?" she asked

"10 o'clock pm sharp. Until then I would appreciate it very much if they were to stay home and do not let any strangers in, also remind them about the food. Tell your bodyguards to redouble the security and if you can tell them to look for your friends themselves."

"All right, I will but let me tell you this sounds awfully strange… almost crazy"

"The whole world is crazy Daidouji-san, but this is where we live… we have no choice"

**Urthe:  So here it is the first chapter… I'll try not to be lazy and type one page daily, that way I can get a chappie up every 15 days ^.^ but since we are compromising here *grins evilly* why don't you leave a nice review to the nice norn? Just click in that part that says "Leave a Review" and do it *gives the readers puppy eyes* Pwease….**

Anyway… I have to go now see you later! Ja matta ne!!!


End file.
